


The Elven Prince

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Greenwood, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before the departure of the Fellowship in FotR, Legolas return to Mirkwood to get his father's leave to represent the Elves in the Fellowship.<br/>(Book canon, less Movie canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elven Prince

Legolas was waiting outside the door to Elrond’s study, trying to decide whether it was appropriate to knock or not. He had asked for a meeting with Lord Elrond as soon as he could manage it, to request Elrond’s consideration for choosing Legolas to represent the elves in the Fellowship. His decision was made for him soon, though, as the door opened and Lindir ushered him in.

“Legolas.” Elrond looked up and smiled kindly, as Legolas nodded formally. “So. You want to join the Fellowship. And why should I choose you?”  
“I do. I know I have not traveled as far as many, but being raised in Greenwood, I am well experienced in fighting dangers involved with dark forces. I know the histories of Middle-earth well, and the status as my father’s son may hold merit in encounters should we travel near certain lands. I understand the temptations of the One Ring, and I promise I will not allow myself to be tempted by it’s power, to the best of my ability. And, not to sound like I have overconfidence in my abilities, but I have met few in Middle-earth who can rival my skill with a bow. I know I am still young, and I know there are more experienced Elves you could send, but I do wish you will consider me.”

Elrond looked at Legolas for a minute. He thought back to when Legolas as a young elfling, the first time Elrond had visited Greenwood while Legolas was still very young. The elfling had always had an uncanny ability to be joyful in the face of anything and to cheer others as well, a trait he still seemed to possess. He remembered the young elfling who clung to his father, striving to copy everything the Elvenking did. Then, there was the older elf who had visited Imladris a few times, going on hunts or errands with Elrond’s own sons, and more recently, Estel. Elrond had watched him grow through these stages and become the elf standing before him now, a noble Prince of Mirkwood that he knew Thranduil was proud to call his son. He was as brave as any warrior of Mirkwood or any other elven kingdom, and yes, his skill with a bow and arrow was unparalleled.  
  
Besides, Elrond though, if he chose someone from his own House to represent the Elves in the fellowship, he may be accused of playing favorites.  
  
“You are young, but I can think of few more skilled and trustworthy. I believe you are a good choice to represent the Elves in the fellowship, and I would give you my approval.” Elrond told him, smiling. “However, if I do so without consulting your father, I fear we may start this war with a kinslaying. It will be some weeks before the Fellowship sets out and in that time you shall ride home and get your father’s approval, and then I will give mine.” Elrond started to return to the papers on his desk, then turned back. “Oh and, if you will forgive me, I will send someone from my own House with you, to act as a messenger. Lindir! You will go to Mirkwood with Legolas, and return here with Thranduil’s word.”  
  
“My Lord!” Lindir said tensely. “Are you sure someone more…experienced in these matters would not be better? Erestor, perhaps? Anyone?” He finished, his voice small.  
  
Elrond laughed, but not unkindly. “Lindir, you have no need to fear King Thranduil, he would not disrespect any sent by me, and especially not as you are traveling with Legolas. Legolas, do I have your word your father will be sure no harm comes to Lindir?”  
  
“You have my word,” Legolas bowed formally in the elven way. “Thank you! I shall set forth at once, and return as quickly as possible.”  
  
“I wish you luck!” Elrond said to Legolas and dismissed him, and Lindir turned to follow, looking at Elrond apprehensively.  
  
“Lindir, I am sorry, but I need to send someone I fully trust and who is not otherwise occupied at the moment. With all these guests here and the events unfolding, that unfortunately leaves fewer options than I may usually have. Do not fear King Thranduil. He can be strict, but not unkindly so, and he is a good and wise King. And I do trust you fully. I appreciate your going- thank you.”  
  
Lindir bowed respectfully and turned to leave, not looking any less nervous.  
Elrond smiled as he left; the elf was young and Thranduil did have quite a reputation, even among elves. Wood-Elves kept to themselves mostly, and the lack of interaction with the other realms did not help to dispel any rumors. But Elrond had been friends and allies with Thranduil for years and knew him quite well. He knew the Elvenking would not ill-treat a guest of Elrond’s house in the slightest, even in the worst of his tempers.

  
Lindir was relatively quiet on the ride to Mirkwood, though Legolas and the other Greenwood Elves sang many songs as they rode through the trees, even- if not especially- through the shadowy parts of the Mirkwood forests. After days that seemed far too long to Lindir, they arrived at the Elvenking’s stone palace at the heart of Mirkwood.

Their other companions left to tend their horses, and Legolas took Lindir with him to his father’s throne room.

At first sight, the Elvenking seemed as terrifying as any tale had told. He was sitting back on his throne with a fierce look on his face, a well practiced demeanor he had needed to rule this kingdom of Wood-Elves that had seen so much in its’ time. He was dressed in formal all green robes with darker green leggings underneath, and he wore tall well-made leather boots. On his hands he wore a collection of glittering rings, silver and thick with gems of green or white. Atop his head of neat and straight silver hair sat his crown of berries and red leaves, as he wore from the autumn to the coming of spring. His blue eyes were flashing as he argued rapidly with one of his advisors, but he turned as the door opened, and his intimidating demeanor dropped instantly upon seeing Legolas. Still though even without trying, the Elvenking could be frightening enough.  
  
“Legolas! Ion nin. Come, tell me of news from Imladris; and have you delivered my message?”  
  
Legolas bowed, as Thranduil dismissed his advisor. He filled his father in on all that was said at the Council.  
  
“And who is set to go in this Fellowship?” Thranduil asked, when he was done.  
  
“There is Frodo the Hobbit as the Ring Bearer and another hobbit who had arrived in Imladris with him. Samwise, his name is. Mithrandir, of course. Aragorn, Estel, I am sure, and it appears Boromir of Gondor shall go as well.” Legolas told him, and Thranduil nodded.  
  
“Ah! Wait, a dwarf also, to represent their race, is to go as well. As Gimli and his father, Glóin, were the only Dwarves at the Council, it can be assumed that Gimli will likely represent their race."  
  
Thranduil shifted and grumbled a little at the mention of the dwarves.  
  
"It has not yet been decided who will represent the Elves, or if anyone else will be chosen.” Legolas finished.  
  
Lindir shifted now too, the conversation was lasting long, and he felt unsure as to whether he should have left already or not.  
  
Thranduil sighed deeply. “So, you wish to go to represent the Elves? And Lord Elrond has sent you to ask my permission to join the Fellowship; and he has sent Lindir to verify my message?”  
  
Lindir stopped moving, wide eyed, and nodded. “Y-yes, my Lord.”  
  
Thranduil smiled kindly. “And I will give it, but not just yet.” He called to a servant just outside the door. “Take Lindir to a room, treat him as the honored guest he is, and see to it he has food and wine and anything else he may need. He may dine with us tonight, if he wishes”  
  
“Yes, my Lord!” The blonde servant bowed low and Lindir thanked Thranduil, then both elves hurried off, happy to leave.  
Their worry was unnecessary, however, Thranduil was not angry.  
  
“I suspected when I sent you to the Council of Elrond that this would be the outcome.” He said, turning to a surprised Legolas. “If Gollum was taken; as we believe he did not run away without help- it can only mean that the true master of the Ring the poor creature once possessed has surfaced once again, and if that is the case, one can only assume that Sauron is amassing forces again. I always knew this was to come, one day. I have seen the horrors of Mordor, and I knew they would rise once again. I had guessed this was why Elrond had summoned those he trusts to his secret Council. It was long ago that he first sought to see the ring’s destruction. If I know it has resurfaced, it is sure that he did as well,. And that he would hope to do the same as before, and succeed this time. And knowing you as I do, I guessed you would like the chance to join the Fellowship that would set out to accomplish this task, ion yeth nin.” Thranduil finished with a hint of a smile.  
  
“But. You knew? Why did you not tell me all of this before I left?” Legolas asked.  
  
“I thought it best to let events unfold as they would.” Thranduil shrugged. “I will not say that it is my wish for you to join this Fellowship.” Thranduil continued, seriously. “But I will not stop you. You have my leave. I need not tell you that this may be a mission few return from, even if the Fellowship is to succeed, and I need not tell you that every skill you possess may be called upon during your journey. I cannot say that it does not weigh heavy on my heart to agree to send my son, a Prince of Mirkwood, off to Mordor. I myself have seen the horrors it’s Lord possesses, and already lost precious things at its hand. But I feel that you are old enough to make your decision yourself- and if you wish to go, you have my blessing.”

“I do understand the dangers of this mission, truly. I feel I can be of help to the Fellowship, and I feel it is the right path for me to go. Thank you, Adar.” Legolas bowed, formally.  
  
“Mirkwood has historically kept farther out of the affairs of the rest of Middle-Earth than most do; maybe it is time for the Elves of the Wood again to help in this matter concerning the fate of our whole world. Maybe it is time we send one of our brightest elves to bring us some glory. “ Thranduil said, his eyes twinkling at his son.  
  
Legolas returned his smile, and then rushed forward and embraced his father.  
  
“I will miss you, Adar. And I promise I will return here safely, when this is all over, and I will see you again!”  
  
Thranduil hugged his son tightly, remembering him as just an elfling, and still fearing that he seemed just barely more.  
  
“Oh, ion nin, beware of such promises.” Thranduil said, pulling back and looking Legolas in the eye, giving his advice now in case he didn’t get another chance before Legolas would leave the next morning. “Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger on this quest; you will be in enough danger already and you have nothing to prove- remember that. But do trust in your own judgment- it is good, and do not let that change. None can see what may come to pass in the times ahead. I have not the wisdom myself, and I doubt even those with greater gifts of foresight; Lord Elrond, or Mithrandir, or any other may see much more than I can. But if I were to trust in anything in this world it would be you, Legolas, ion nîn. It is said that “You can only come to the morning through the shadows.” You shall certainly pass through many shadows on this quest, many more than even you are used to, in our oft-shadowy forest. But have faith that the morning will come, no matter how lost things seem. Nothing is ever truly lost until it is over, and things are rarely as over as they seem. May fortune be with you, Legolas! May your paths be straight and your mission achieved!”


End file.
